Sacrifice
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Crossover de Lost y Hetalia. Editado y dedicado a Aky Giorno Sky. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur POV****:**

La tormenta era espectacular. Los relámpagos atravesaban los ventanales, iluminando toda la estancia. Ni mis hombres ni yo habíamos visto nada igual, pero como buenos lobos de mar, intentábamos que nuestra querida Amelia sobreviviera ante tal ataque divino.

La vela había caído, y el agua empezaba a ocupar nuestros camarotes. En el fondo sabía que era inútil seguir luchando, nuestros pecados como piratas eran imperdonables. Pero queríamos creer, que al ver la cara de la muerte, existía la posibilidad de redención.

Entonces una luz, un rayo realmente potente, me cegó. Mi visión se volvió oscura, y mi cuerpo no parecía reaccionar. ¿Estaba muerto? Después de tantas batallas, ni hombre ni arma cualquiera pudieron matarme, sólo la madre naturaleza. Nunca había estado cerca de morir siquiera, por eso no sabía qué se sentía al morir, y pensé que estaba caminando rumbo al infierno que me esperaba, con las puertas abiertas. O eso creí.

Empecé a escuchar un zumbido. Estaba por todas partes, no entendía que podría ser. Ese zumbido se convirtió en susurros. Apenas pude distinguir nada, salvo la voz de una mujer. La única palabra que dijo fue "**bienvenido**". Finalmente la oscuridad fue despareciendo, y mi cuerpo fue reactivándose con una sensación nada agradable, una mezcla de frío y entumecimiento.

Observé un cielo azul, hermoso, parecía como si hubieran pasado miles de años desde que lo observé por última vez, porque no entendía ese "sentimiento" que me invadía al verlo. Estaba sujeto a un trozo de madera, en medio del mar. A mi alrededor había restos de Amelia, y mis compañeros flotaban inertes. Algunos muertos por congelamiento, otros con diversos daños, otros simplemente ahogados. Mientras buscaba supervivientes, observé en la lejanía una isla, probablemente mi única oportunidad de sobrevivir. Así que empecé a nadar con todas mis fuerzas hacia esa "tierra prometida". Al menos, retrasaría mi muerte un tiempo más. Eso si no estaba muerto ya.

A medida que me acercaba, pude ver que la isla era realmente enorme, la playa a la que me dirigía debía medir por lo menos 3 o 4 millas de longitud. Me pareció ver a una mujer joven, de pelo castaño y ropajes rosas, mirándome desde la playa. Pero en cuanto parpadeé, desapareció. Podía ser una ilusión, por el hambre, o la deshidratación, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que se tratase del paraíso.

Han pasado varios días desde que llegué a este lugar. Desde el primer momento sentía que estaba en una isla especial, extraña. Cuando mi tripulación y yo, a bordo del Amelia, nos encontramos aquella tormenta catastrófica, estábamos al norte de nuestra patria, donde se suponía que había fuertes marejadas y mal tiempo. Sin embargo, en este lugar, no he visto ninguna nube en el cielo desde entonces. Igual de extraño es este calor, que hace que mis ropas se apeguen tanto a mi, como si fuera una segunda piel (y apestosa, para completar).

Durante días estuve esperando ver en el horizonte algún navío, sin resultado. Entonces decidí no quedarme parado esa playa, sino investigar la isla, ver lo que me podía ofrecer. Ya sea cobijo, comida, o con suerte suficientes materiales para construir algún pequeño barco y volver a la civilización.

Algunas de mis pertenencias en la Amelia llegaron a la orilla, incluido uno de mis sables favoritos, el cual usé para abrirme paso a través de la maleza. Seguí durante un rato hacia lo que creía que era el norte, hasta dar con un descampado. La vista era magnífica. La isla parecía ser realmente enorme, tardaría semanas en investigarla al completo. Entonces, noté algo detrás de mí, momento en el cual me giré rápidamente y ataqué con mi arma, que resultó chocar contra otra similar.

Ante mí estaba un hombre, moreno y alto, blandiendo otro sable como el mío. Sus ropajes me sonaban, parecían los de un pirata español, sin embargo estaban tan desgastados y destrozados que eran apenas reconocibles. Cuando le ataqué no parecía tenerme miedo, pero en cuanto vio mi cara, su expresión cambió. Le miré fijamente, me resultaba muy familiar, y en ese instante un nombre vino a mi cabeza: _Antonio_. Bajé mi espada ante ese hombre, movimiento que imitó, y le abracé.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un conocido pirata español con el que combatí en numerosas ocasiones. Si yo dominaba los mares del norte, él era mi digno rival del sur. Sin embargo hacía años que no le veía. A pesar de su apariencia muy desastrosa, estaba claro que era él. Eso también significaba que no estaba en el paraíso, ya que de ser así, el pobre hombre al menos podría haberse cambiado de ropa.

Hablaba con mucha dificultad, pero conseguí enterarme de lo que le pasó. Para mi sorpresa, era parecido a mi experiencia: una tormenta "perfecta" que destruyó su navío, y cuando despertó ya estaba aquí. Se pasó varios años en la isla, totalmente solo. Supuse que por eso ahora parecía un poco paranoico y tenía esas dificultades al hablar. Estuvimos hablando de su estancia en la selva, pero cuando le pregunté si intentó crear un barco, se quedó totalmente callado. Entonces se escuchó un ruido de un ave por todo el descampado, y Antonio se puso muy nervioso, casi llorando. Lo siguiente que me contó, logró asustarme.

"**Desde que llegué aquí escuché ruidos en la selva, siempre por las noches. Investigué y me adentré en lo más profundo, pero parecía como si el sonido siempre se alejase de mí. Entonces, cuando decidía rendirme, escuchaba como pisadas y susurros a mi alrededor, y una risa de chica joven que parecía perseguirme a donde quiera que fuese, atormentándome. Durante mucho tiempo, cada noche sucedía eso, y tenía que dormir de día, para que cuando llegase el atardecer, estuviese alerta.**"

Su mirada entonces cambió a una más alegre, como si hubiera una oportunidad de que sobreviviera al fin del mundo.

"**¡Pero por alguna razón no se atreven a seguirme a mi refugio! Ven conmigo, ¡te lo enseñaré!**"

Aunque creí que su mente y su espíritu estaban totalmente destrozados por la soledad, le seguí la corriente por el momento y fui con él.

Seguí a Antonio a través de la selva. Realmente se encontraba ansioso de enseñarme su hogar. Le comprendía, pasar años perdido en este lugar podría destruir la moral hasta del más fuerte, y encontrar un lugar en el que sentirse realmente a salvo de cualquier peligro, donde pudiera descansar sin problemas, sería el mayor tesoro de esa persona. El cielo empezaba a volverse anaranjado, pronto anochecería, así que acampar en mi nuevo "hogar" sería una gran idea en este momento.

Tras un largo trecho, llegamos a una especie de cueva, en cuya entrada había una antorcha, al lado de una especie de hoguera. Antonio recogió algunas hojas y madera de los alrededores, y con un par de piedras consiguió prender un fuego con el que encender la antorcha. Entonces me señaló que le siguiera adentro de la cueva. A medida que avanzábamos iba viendo por el suelo restos de animales, probablemente antiguas cenas de mi compañero. Al final llegamos a una zona más "ordenada": había estantes improvisados con madera recogida de la selva, cajones, armas como espadas de madera, lanzas y arcos. Pensé "_Antonio no ha perdido el tiempo después de todo._". Le dije que yo había recuperado algunas de mis pertenencias del Amelia, y que mañana me gustaría traerlas a la cueva también y guardarlas junto a las suyas. Mientras Antonio encendía otra hoguera en la habitación para iluminar mejor, me respondió: "**¿Mis cosas? No son mías.** -observó a su alrededor- **Todo esto ya estaba aquí cuando llegué.**"

Sin darme tiempo a sorprenderme, escuchamos una especie de aullido o grito procedente de la entrada de la cueva. Nos quedamos totalmente callados, mirando el oscuro sendero que habíamos recorrido desde allí, y entonces un gran vendaval nos sacudió. Era tan fuerte que nos tiró al suelo y apagó cualquier luz que hubiera en esa estancia.

Grité el nombre de mi amigo, pero cada vez había más ruido alrededor. Ese ruido se fue convirtiendo en un zumbido ensordecedor, que estaba a punto de reventar mis oídos. De repente paró.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, con mi cuerpo algo dolorido. No reconocía la estancia, pero sin duda era más interesante que la cueva de Antonio. Miré a ambos lados en su busca, pero parecía estar totalmente solo en ese lugar. Una habitación iluminada por varias antorchas, con muebles mucho mejor elaborados, incluso retratos de gente que no reconocía. Eso no encubría totalmente que seguía estando en una fría y húmeda cueva. Cuando intenté levantarme no pude, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba atado a una silla. Me encontraba demasiado débil como para intentar romperla, por lo que no podía hacer nada en ese momento. De repente escuché pisadas que se acercaban a mí por detrás.

Un pequeño cuchillo se puso delante de mi cuello, mientras una mano agarraba mi cabeza y la hacía mirar al techo, el cual tenía símbolos extraños, de hombres con máscaras de animales como cocodrilos, perros o gatos. Un hombre de aspecto imponente, con gafas, un lunar en su cara y con expresión indiferente, me miraba desde el lado derecho y apretaba el cuchillo contra mi cuello. Entonces, detrás de mí también, surgió una voz que me heló totalmente. La misma voz femenina que cuando me dio la bienvenida a la isla era cálida, ahora tenía un tono diferente. De imploración y súplica.

"**Ayúdame**".

Tras escuchar aquella voz, como si hubiera sido una orden, me lancé hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas al suelo y rompiendo la silla con mi propio peso. El hombre se apartó, sorprendido, e intentó apuñalarme en el pecho. Logré esquivar la puñalada y ponerme de pie. Me lancé sin pensarlo contra aquél hombre para intentar obtener respuestas. Le empujé contra la pared y forcejeé para intentar conseguir el cuchillo. Cuando por fin lo conseguí, le dí una patada en su entrepierna, para que cayese al suelo y así poder sujetarle mejor. Puse su propio cuchillo contra su garganta, y empecé a preguntar.

"**¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Por qué intentabas matarme?**" A todas las preguntas, su única respuesta fue el silencio y una mirada de frustración. Golpeé su nuca y le dejé inconsciente en el suelo.

La chica estaba muy nerviosa. Me apresuré a atar al hombre con las cuerdas que usó en mí y fui a ayudarla. Empecé por quitarle la venda que tenía y observar entonces unos ojos de color azabache hermosos, enrojecidos y llorosos por el miedo. Le quité las sogas y entonces ella me abrazó, mientras lloraba. No quería meterle prisa para escapar, dejé que se tranquilizase mientras la abrazaba. Aunque dentro de mí seguía teniendo muchas dudas con respecto a ella y la isla.

Cuando dejó de llorar me miró a los ojos. Sentí algo raro en ella, ni siquiera me hablaba. Le pregunté si estaba bien, pero ella solo se limitó a bajar la mirada, posiblemente atemorizada. Llevábamos demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, así que le dije que se agarrase bien a mi mano, porque iba a sacarla de allí. Ya habría tiempo para hablar más tarde.

Usamos un candil que había en la habitación, seguramente era del hombre que nos secuestró, para guiarnos mejor por las cuevas. La chica todavía temblaba un poco, pero parecía decidida a querer escapar conmigo. Tras un rato caminando ella se adelantó corriendo, y la seguí. Se quedó agachada en una encrucijada de dos túneles, mirando el suelo. Había marcas extrañas justo en medio del cruce. Cuando me acerqué a ella me agarró de la mano y empezamos a correr en la dirección que ella señalaba. De alguna forma ella parecía conocer el camino, porque me llevó directamente a la salida, de nuevo en la selva.

Al final nos detuvimos a la orilla de un riachuelo. Ambos tomamos agua, y pudimos descansar un rato. Observé su ropa, y se parecía a la de aquella chica que vi en la playa cuando llegué. Mientras pensaba eso, ella me habló.

Se presentó como Mei y se disculpó por todos los problemas que, según ella, me causó. Le pregunté varias cosas, pero me daba respuestas bastante ambiguas. Mencionaba que era necesario que escapáramos lo más lejos posible, antes de que se enterasen de que se había ido. Cuando pregunté "quienes" la tenían secuestrada, escuché un sonido extraño al otro lado de la selva. Mei entonces se quedó helada, mirando a un punto fijo de los árboles. Volvía a estar asustada, pero mucho más que antes, y lo único que pudo decir es "**¡CORRE!**".

No entendía qué estaba pasando en esa isla pero no quería perder de vista a la chica, así que corrí tras ella. De repente, detrás de mí comencé a sentir algo. Pisadas. Y muy fuertes, como si estuviera corriendo alguien que pesase igual que 20 hombres. Cuando me giré para mirar, lo único que vi fueron árboles siendo arrancados de cuajo, a medida que pasábamos por ellos. Con mi corazón a punto de salir por la boca corrí todo lo que pude, tanto que no me di cuenta que Mei se había detenido delante de una cuesta difícil de superar. Choqué con ella y caímos rodando colina abajo.

Caímos al lado de unas rocas grandes, doloridos y con muchos rasguños, pero vivos. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue coger a Mei y ocultarnos detrás de dichas rocas. Escuchábamos al "monstruo" arriba caminando alrededor de la colina, seguramente buscándonos. Mei me abrazó, asustada, y ambos nos tapamos nuestras bocas para evitar hacer cualquier ruido. Tras unos instantes, las pisadas parecían alejarse, al igual que el ruido de los árboles siendo sacudidos por esa "cosa".


	2. Chapter 2

**Antonio POV:**

Todo estaba negro, en silencio. El intenso ruido dejó paso a la nada, y ni siquiera podía escuchar mi voz, tan solo los latidos de mi corazón. En varios años que llevaba en esta isla logré no perder la cabeza, sin embargo creo que ya era demasiado tarde. Me encontraba cayendo en la eterna oscuridad. ¿Arthur estaría bien? ¿"Eso" le habría atrapado? ¿O simplemente, perdió la razón como yo? Puede que incluso haya sido una ilusión el que le haya visto hoy. Deseos de volver a ver a alguien de la civilización...

Poco a poco mi vista se fue aclarando. O más bien, mis sentidos. Volvía a escuchar mi respiración, y sobre todo mi voz. Observé a mi alrededor, me encontraba en el exterior de la cueva, y de esta salía un rastro de sangre. Llamé a Arthur, sin obtener respuesta. Prendí una antorcha que estaba tirada por el suelo, y entré en su busca, siguiendo la sangre.

Al llegar al fondo vi un cadáver, pero no era humano. Estaba despellejado, pero por el tamaño diría que era un oso. La sangre "adornaba" toda la estancia, y no había rastro de Arthur. Rápidamente recogí algunas provisiones y me puse en marcha hacia las montañas. Los ruidos extraños que escuchaba por la selva siempre provenían de allí. Aunque fuera como entrar a la boca del lobo, no iba a permitir que se llevasen a la única persona en la que podía confiar en este momento.

Durante horas caminé entre la maleza, de noche. Les sentía a mi alrededor, observándome y siguiéndome. Pero esta vez parecían no acercarse demasiado. Tal vez porque notaron que estaba preparado para enfrentarles, o tal vez por algo distinto. Eliminé el terror de mi cabeza mientras subía por las colinas silenciosas, buscando cualquier cosa que me indicase que allí viviera alguien.

Entonces encontré otra cueva. No parecía haber nada dentro que indicase presencia humana. Aun así, entré a investigar. Nada más caminar unos metros, un aullido aterrador surgió de sus profundidades. A pesar de todo el horror que sentía por estar en ese lugar, tenía que salvar a mi amigo... En ese momento me quedé pensativo. Le llamé "mi amigo", cuando siempre estuvimos luchando por el poder, y no nos hubiera importado que muriésemos en el mar. Mientras pensaba mucho en ello, no noté que alguien se me acercó por detrás. Por suerte el movimiento de una roca en el suelo reveló su presencia y me lancé a atacarle.

Tras girarme, antes de poder hacer nada, me quedé observándole. Me di cuenta que no aparentaba ser un enemigo. Era un niño pequeño de unos 10 años, con el pelo revuelto, moreno, y parecía famélico. Hablaba en italiano, por lo que no entendía apenas nada de lo que decía. Aun así, me apiadé de él. Lo cogí en brazos, mientras me disculpaba mentalmente con Arthur, pero tenía que sacar a aquel chico de allí cuanto antes.

En medio del frío intenso el pequeño se quedó dormido en mis brazos, mientras atravesaba la selva en busca de algún lugar ideal para acampar. No noté a nadie siguiéndonos, por lo que pensé que había conseguido burlar su seguridad al entrar y al salir de su zona. Entonces encontré un pequeño claro en el bosque, rodeado de maleza y con arboles cubriéndolo por arriba con su ramaje. Era perfecto para pasar la noche.

Dejé al chico en el suelo, mientras improvisaba una cama de hojas y ramas, para que durmiese un poco más cómodo. Al lado de nuestras camas, creé una hoguera para calentarnos un poco. Mientras recogía materiales para hacerla, no dejé de pensar en Arthur y todo lo que había pasado. En varios años había estado aquí en esta isla, totalmente solo con "los monstruos". Y en un solo día, veo a dos seres humanos, normales y corrientes. ¿Casualidad? O simplemente... ¿significaba que estaba perdiendo el juicio?

Mientras pensaba, se me pasó el tiempo rápido que cuando me quise dar cuenta, la hoguera ya estaba encendida y yo tumbado al lado del chico, dándole mi calor para que no se congelase. No podía dormirme por una mezcla de varias sensaciones: tener que proteger al niño y el nerviosismo que aún restaba del ataque a mi anterior "hogar". En ese momento, por el cansancio, cerré un momento los ojos, y sin quererlo pasaron las horas, cuando a mí me parecieron segundos. Al volver a abrirlos, la hoguera se había apagado y la mas negra oscuridad reinaba en el campamento. En ese momento noté algo raro, que me faltaba algo. Recordé que me dormí abrazado al niño, pero ya no estaba.

Rápidamente me levanté y prendí de nuevo mi propia antorcha para ver mejor. Nada más hacerse la luz, unos pies aparecieron ante mí. El niño estaba colgado de un árbol, ahorcado, con sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas y totalmente pálido. Ante tal vista sólo pude reaccionar cayendo de rodillas al suelo, mirándole fijamente, lleno de terror. A mi alrededor empecé a escuchar susurros y el sonido de gente pisando las hierbas, acercándose a mí. Se había acabado el huir. Las lágrimas que derramé por ese muchacho incluían el miedo que sentía. Ya no temía a nada. Cogí mi sable y esperé a que vinieran a por mí.

Sonó un zumbido extraño que iba aumentando en intensidad, llegando a hacerse insoportable. Sin darme cuenta ante mí apareció un hombre con gafas y pelo oscuro, vistiendo ropajes desgastados con el tiempo. Su mirada, fría como la oscuridad, me paralizó por completo. A simple vista habría jurado conocer su cara, me recordaba a cierto noble que conocí hace años, pero era totalmente distinto. Esta persona podría definirse perfectamente como poseída por el diablo. Se acercó con una expresión de furia en su rostro y me puso la mano en la frente, agarrándome la cabeza y levantándome del suelo por ella. No entendía qué me estaba ocurriendo pero realmente estaba paralizado contra mi voluntad, como si ese hombre estuviera usando algún tipo de brujería en su mirada. Entonces, en mi interior, mi corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más deprisa y en mi mente resonó una voz. Al mismo tiempo, supe que no era la mía y que definitivamente había perdido el juicio. Movió todo mi cuerpo, sin esfuerzo y me hizo observar la horrible imagen del niño ahorcado mientras me decía mentalmente:

"**Ayúdame a recuperarla, le dejaré vivir a cambio de la vida de esa chica y os dejaré marchar.**"

Me soltó y caí al suelo, mientras el zumbido en mis oídos comenzaba a desaparecer. La cabeza me dolía mucho, por dentro y por fuera. Noté que alguien me agarraba del brazo y en ese momento me zarandeé para liberarme. Cuando giré la mirada vi al niño apartarse de mí y caer al suelo. De alguna forma ahora era de día, una mañana de cielo totalmente azul y fría. Apenas podía pensar en nada. ¿Mi locura había aumentado? ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Corrí a abrazar al chico, llorando de alegría por verle vivo. Él, aunque confundido, me correspondió al abrazo. No necesitaba nada más, simplemente abrazarle.

Cuando me repuse del susto simplemente me quedé mirándole a los ojos, feliz de verle a salvo. Mientras tanto, pensaba en lo que me había dicho el hombre. Tengo que encontrar a una chica, pero... ¿cuál? ¿Tal vez se refería a aquella cuya voz me atormentaba por las noches? No me gustaba la idea de tener que enfrentarme a ese horror, y mucho menos si en realidad se trataba de hacer daño a una pobre niña. Pero... ¿Qué más podía hacer? Una sola noche bastó para encariñarme demasiado de este niño, se le veía tan solo... Algo dentro de mí simplemente, no me permitía ignorar su existencia, deseaba hacerle sonreír. Mientras divagaba mentalmente con todo eso, una voz dulce se dirigió a mí. Era la suya.

Me preguntó dulcemente si me encontraba bien. Su voz angelical resonó en mi cabeza, como obligándome a adorarle mucho más. Entrecortadamente, le dije que estaba bien y que me alegraba mucho de que por fin hablase.

Se presentó como Lovino. Me contó que siempre vivió en la Isla, aunque no confiaba del todo en eso. Ese nombre era italiano, por lo que como mínimo sus padres provenían de allí. Sin embargo, cuando le pregunté por su familia no me contestó y puso cara triste. Me disculpé y cambié de tema, pidiéndole que me dijera en que lugar estaba su casa en la isla y si podía dirigirme allí con él.

Asintió y comenzamos a caminar uno junto al otro, mientras me indicaba por donde ir. No quise dejarle ir delante, en su lugar yo iba un poco adelantado por si acaso ocurría algo en el camino.

Apenas duró un par de horas el camino, cuando nos encontramos una especie de casa de madera. La señaló diciendo que era ahí donde vivía. Sin embargo cuando me acerqué él se quedó quieto, lejos, observándola. Le pregunté si ocurría algo, que por qué no quería entrar conmigo. Me miró en silencio, como si de nuevo hubiera perdido el habla.

Lentamente me acerqué a la puerta de la casa, que no debía ser más amplia que dos habitaciones juntas. Abrí la puerta poco a poco mientras observaba el interior, totalmente a oscuras. Miré alrededor de la estancia, en busca de cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal. Pero todo era extraño ahí dentro: platos rotos, cosas tiradas en el suelo, paredes con golpes... y mucha suciedad. Esa casa no había sido usada en mucho tiempo.

Le dije a Lovino que me esperase afuera, mientras me adentraba en lo que parecía ser el dormitorio familiar.

Esa estancia parecía estar en peor estado que la anterior. Las camas habían sido prácticamente devoradas por animales y el olor era indescriptiblemente horrible. Noté algo bajo mi pie derecho y me agaché a verlo. Era un retrato. En él se apreciaba a Lovino, agarrando con sus dos manos a los que supuse que eran sus padres. Una mujer de pelo largo y castaño, caucásica y al otro lado "él", el hombre que apareció en mis sueños.

Me quedé en shock, sin saber qué pensar. Automáticamente salí de allí, teniendo mil preguntas para Lovino sobre su padre. Pero cuando salí, él ya no estaba.

Le busqué y grité su nombre alrededor de la casa, sin resultado. Detrás de ella encontré un sendero un poco devorado por la maleza, pero que era claramente visible. Lo seguí corriendo, en busca del pequeño y entonces llegué a un hermoso paisaje: un lago bastante grande, que estaba al pie de dos grandes montañas.

Nunca antes lo había visto, en parte porque todo este tiempo traté de sobrevivir en la selva y nunca tuve el valor suficiente para investigar los rincones de este "paraíso". A la orilla, por fin, vi a Lovino... acompañado por una chica. Parecía mayor que Lovino, rondaría los 12 o 13 años, pero a la vez era tan linda que era imposible decir una idea aproximada sobre su edad. La chica morena estaba sentada junto a mi chico, abrazándole y mirando el lago.

Me acerqué y la chica, de rasgos asiáticos, se giró a mirarme. No parecía sorprendida hasta que se fijó bien en mí y le entró pánico, empezando a arrastrarse por el suelo hacia atrás, huyendo de mí. Lovino se lanzó a abrazarla y detenerla, diciéndole que no pasaba nada y que yo era de fiar.

Poco a poco la chica se fue calmando. Me agaché delante de ella, sonriéndole, y le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Le dije a Lovino que me dio un susto desapareciendo de repente y me respondió que tenía que hablar con ella.

Ella se presentó como Mei, diciendo que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo a Lovino. Cuando le pregunté si ella también nació en esta isla, no contestó. Solamente dijo "**yo siempre he estado aquí**".

Entonces me acordé de lo que había visto en la cabaña, por lo que les pregunté qué había pasado. Mei miró a Lovino cómo pidiendo su aprobación para contarlo. Y entonces respondió: "**fue el monstruo**".

Les comenté lo que me ocurrió en la cueva cuando estaba junto a Arthur, preguntándoles si el monstruo al que se referían era el mismo "aire y zumbido" que nos atacó. En ese momento detrás de mí, escuché a alguien decir: "**¿Por qué no le preguntas, más bien, por el tipo de las gafas?**" Me giré, y vi a Arthur acercándose a mí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthur POV:**

Mei y yo nos quedamos totalmente quietos en aquel lugar, bajo unas húmedas rocas, para asegurarnos que el peligro había pasado. Ella temblaba demasiado, mientras la abrazaba podía sentir todo su nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo. Estuvimos callados un buen rato y cuando pareció ponerse mejor me aparté un poco de ella sin dejar de abrazarla, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Me quedé hipnotizado por ellos, sencillamente mi cerebro dejó de pensar y sólo podía mirarla dulcemente:

- **¿Ocurre algo? **- preguntó ella.

- **No...** - dije con voz temblorosa- **Al contrario, creo que ya está todo bien. ¿No es así? ¿Te encuentras mejor?**

- **Sí... Creo que al fin esa cosa se ha ido. **- respondió Mei.

- **Tú llevas mucho tiempo en este lugar. ¿Puedes decirme qué está pasando?** - la empecé a interrogar, confuso. -** Monstruos, la tormenta que me trajo aquí, las voces... ¿está todo en mi cabeza? **

- **Este lugar solía ser el sitio ideal donde vivir... Nuestro paraíso...** - ella suspiró.

- **¿Nuestro? **- alcé una ceja, intrigado.

- **De mi familia...**-bajó la mirada al suelo, apenada.- **Pero todo cambió cuando mi padre encontró aquel lugar, en el lago.**

- **¿Tu padre? ¿Te refieres a aquel hombre del que hemos huido en la cueva?** -cambió su tono de voz a uno más comprensivo- **¿Por qué te amordazó?**

- **¿Crees qué puedes ayudarme? **- se levantó del suelo, mirándome fríamente y con una voz muy seria.

En ese momento mi cabeza empezó a doler muchísimo y mi vista se nubló. De nuevo un agudo zumbido me atacó, dejándome prácticamente inconsciente a los pies de la chica. En medio de la oscuridad, podía escuchar cosas. Voces y sonidos.

Poco a poco la imagen se fue aclarando, dejando ver una estancia, parecía el salón de una casa de madera en buen estado. Entonces vi a Mei con un aspecto mucho más joven del que tenía cuando la conocí, saliendo de la habitación y sentándose en la mesa para comer. Junto a ella estaba una mujer de mediana edad, probablemente su madre. Al parecer, no me veían. O tal vez... fueran sus recuerdos, y me los estuviera enseñando.

No comprendía en absoluto qué clase de brujería podía conseguir eso, pero seguí observando, completamente callado.

Por la entrada, apareció un hombre de gafas, mayor. Aquel hombre, que la había atado en una cueva fría y oscura, de la cual pude salvarla. Su padre llegó y portaba algo en su mano derecha: una calavera. Mei se quedó mirándola, curiosa, mientras su padre y su madre hablaban entre sí, en voz baja. No comprendía en absoluto nada de lo que decían, pero tras un instante, incitaron a su hija a salir afuera con ellos. Yo les seguí justo detrás, mientras memorizaba el camino que había entre su casa y su destino.

Siguieron por un camino, de noche y parcialmente oculto entre la maleza, hasta un gran lago. La vista, con la luna llena justo en lo más alto del cielo, era totalmente hermosa. Nunca había visto nada igual. Siguieron caminando por la orilla durante un buen rato, mientras Mei paseaba con sus pies metidos en el agua, jugando feliz.

En el otro extremo del lago había unas rocas grandes y una especie de abertura entre ellas, por la cual entramos todos. El ambiente cambió totalmente, pasando a ser terriblemente frío y claustrofóbico. Igualmente el recorrido fue variando.

Primero eran rocas, que conducían a una caverna subterránea, la cual poco a poco iba pasando de ser la típica cueva oscura, solamente iluminada por los rayos de luz lunar, a una estancia con antorchas y símbolos extraños en la pared. Dichos símbolos estaban también en la cueva donde Mei estaba presa y fueron los que ella descifró en el suelo para averiguar la salida.

Entonces llegamos a una gran estancia totalmente decorada con símbolos y otras decoraciones ornamentales. Abundaba el oro: copas, collares, mesas... y una especie de trono, que presidía sobre unas escaleras en dicha estancia, propia de un Rey. Me recordó vagamente algunos rumores que escuché en la época donde navegaba por el Mar Mediterráneo.

Dichos rumores incluían simbología extraña y grandes tumbas de reyes de la antigüedad, en unos edificios misteriosos llamados pirámides. Dichos reyes que las gobernaban, eran llamados _Faraones_ o _Dioses_. ¿Significaba eso que yo me encontraba en algo similar? De repente escuché gritos y vi a Mei forcejear con sus padres, que la estaban agarrando y llevándola hacia el trono.

Vi a la pequeña resistirse a ser llevada. No entendía que estaba pasando, y me sentía muy impotente al no poder detener aquello, por mucho que gritase o me moviese, intentando agarrar a Mei con mis propias manos.

Ella lloraba, mientras la obligaban a sentarse en aquel trono. Ambos la agarraban, cada uno de una mano, para que no se levantase. La escena era terriblemente triste, con la chica que no entendía porqué estaban haciendo eso llorando a mares. Entonces, cogieron la calavera que había visto antes en su casa y se la pusieron encima de sus piernas.

No entendía que pretendían, pero todo me daba muy mala espina. Entonces la calavera empezó a brillar. Sus ojos se iluminaron de un color rojo terrible, como si fuera un monstruo que estaba despertándose de su letargo.

Todo empezó a temblar, con mucho polvo cayendo de todas partes y fue entonces cuando el brillo se hizo terriblemente cegador. Durante unos segundos Mei quedó totalmente tapada por el brillo, mientras escuchaba sus gritos. Tras un momento la luz cesó y ella cayó por las escaleras hasta detenerse en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente y magullada. Sus padres entonces bajaron a ver si estaba bien -en ese momento no se me ocurrió otra palabra que "**hipócritas**" por sus acciones-. Sin embargo, en el trono, todavía quedaba alguien.

No había ni rastro de la calavera. En su lugar había un niño, no debería tener más de 10 años, moreno y con piel bastante pálida. Aparentemente, cómo Mei, estaba inconsciente, sentado en el trono pero despertándose. Al abrir sus ojos, vi que poseían el mismo brillo que tenían los de la calavera durante aquella especie de "ritual". Entonces se levantó y empezó a descender las escaleras, rumbo a la familia.

Los padres dejaron de lado a su hija para arrodillarse y presentar respetos ante aquel ser. Yo me quedé al lado de Mei, viendo si estaba bien mientras ellos rezaban alguna especie de cántico extraño. Cuando el niño llegó al suelo, junto a ellos, se fijó en la chica y extendió la palma de su mano hacia ella. Para mayor sorpresa usó alguna especie de magia, que la levantó en el aire y empezó a romperle los huesos de su mano izquierda, en un espectáculo dantesco. El niño reía feliz por ello, mientras los padres seguían adorándole sin importarles nada su propia hija.

Entonces ella despertó, gritando de dolor por lo que le estaba haciendo aquel ser. Pero de repente su mirada cambió a una muy enfurecida y la fijó sobre su enemigo. Extendió su mano igual que él y le hizo detenerse.

Por lo que vi, ambos tenían la misma clase de poder. Mei, mientras levitaba aún le obligó a arrodillarse y sus padres se sorprendieron, horrorizados por que su "Dios" estaba siendo sometido. Un grito de rabia salió de la boca de Mei, que provocó que el "demonio" también gritase, aparentemente de dolor.

Sus ojos brillantes oscurecieron, quedando el niño totalmente inconsciente. Mei cayó al suelo, dolorida por todas sus heridas. Entonces ella, cómo pudo, se levantó y empezó a correr hacia la selva, escapando de aquel lugar. Sus padres se quedaron con el chico, intentando despertarle, sujetándole en sus brazos.

Para mí era una imagen repulsiva. No lograba entender por qué, prácticamente, habían olvidado a su hija en favor de aquel ser. Cuando despertó ya no poseía aquella mirada aterradora ni esos ojos rojos, sanguinarios. Parecía un chico totalmente normal en ese momento. Los padres de Mei lloraban cómo si hubieran perdido algo. El padre, enfurecido, salió corriendo de allí en busca de Mei. Pero ella ya había desaparecido.

Todo se quedó negro de nuevo. Abrí los ojos lentamente y observé a Mei a mi lado, sentada en el suelo. Seguíamos estando bajo las rocas donde nos refugiamos del "monstruo". Al parecer el sueño ya había terminado. Mientras seguía confundido, ella me dijo:

- **Ahora lo has visto todo. Intentan arrebatarme mi poder para usarlo en su propio beneficio. Aquel niño... Ya no recuerda quién es, ni por qué ha nacido. Ahora mis padres son los suyos y yo soy el demonio que puede satisfacer sus deseos. **-entre sollozos- **Yo soy lo único que queda y si me consiguen... Todo habrá terminado. ¿Puedes ayudarme?**

- **¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?** -contesté aún aturdido por el "viaje astral" que había vivido- **¿Existe alguna forma de salir de esta isla?**

- **Mi padre me contó, cuando yo era pequeña, que él y mi madre habían llegado a esta isla en barco hace décadas. Había muchos tripulantes pero poco a poco todos fueron desapareciendo en esta isla. Pero desconozco su localización exacta, así como su estado... **- explicó Mei.

- **Déjame adivinar... Llegaron a esta isla, tras una fuerte tormenta. Lo que me sorprende es que el barco quedase intacto, cómo para poder atracarlo en su costa. Soy capitán, así que podría pilotarlo sin problemas, pero siendo dos personas apenas podríamos moverlo del sitio... Necesitamos encontrar a Antonio. **- concluí, pensativo.

- **¿El español que llegó aquí hace años...? **- preguntó Mei.

- **Sí...** -por un momento me preocupé, parece que le conoce bien cómo para saber que era español- **Él también es capitán, por lo que con su ayuda sería suficiente para salir de aquí. Tu padre nos atacó en la cueva, antes de que me llevasen contigo. ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar?**

- **Cuando os atacó sólo te secuestró a ti, por mi culpa...** - bajó la cabeza entonces, mirando al suelo, como si pidiera perdón.

- **¿Por qué fue tu culpa? **- pregunté.

- **Yo... Te estaba siguiendo, desde que llegaste a la isla. Estaba observándote... cada momento y en cada lugar. Y bajé la guardia... me encontró, y conmigo, a vosotros. Dejó a tu amigo en la cueva, inconsciente. No creo que se encuentre ya allí... **- relató la historia, con un tono triste.

- **Entonces será casi imposible localizarle en esta isla... ¿Por qué me vigilabas, Mei? Incluso pude escuchar tu voz en mi cabeza, cuando llegué aquí... **

- **Por alguna razón... **- ella se sonrojó- **...confío ciegamente en ti, en que podrás salvarme. Tengo miedo... de que usen mi poder... de dejar de existir... ¡No quiero que ese demonio me posea otra vez!**

En ese momento la abracé. La pobre chica estaba atemorizada y con razón, de que su padre la encontrase. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habíamos vivido, no creí que fuéramos a conseguir escapar de la isla. Sin embargo, sentí algo en mi interior... Rabia. Rabia de no ser suficientemente poderoso como para ayudarla, más que con palabras bonitas. Rabia por la injusticia que había sufrido, por tener una familia que solo la quería por sus poderes... Aun así, con todo en contra, decidí ayudarla aunque muriera en el intento. No quería volver a verla triste, nunca más.

- **Lo lograremos.** -dije mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho- **Yo te sacaré de aquí, Mei. ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar el barco de tus padres?**

- **Al norte... siguiendo un río que empieza en el lago donde viste en mis recuerdos. Debería estar en su desembocadura. **- susurró ella.

- **De acuerdo. Guíame hasta allí y dejame el resto a mí.** -le dije con un tono de confianza, mientras la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía para tranquilizarla.

Como si quisiera agradecérmelo con más que palabras, sus ojos se humedecieron y me abrazó muy fuerte. En el fondo, creo que ella también pensaba en lo mismo que yo. Era un acto suicida. Pero... ¿Qué otra opción nos quedaba?

La agarré de la mano y empezamos a caminar. Al poco tiempo llegamos a su casa. La reconocí nada mas verla, pero se notaba el paso de los años. Ahora estaba toda ruinosa y desgastada. Me pregunté donde vivirían ahora sus padres, ya que no creo que unas cuevas frías fueran un buen hogar para una familia. Recordando el sueño de Mei, seguí caminando por el sendero que había al lado de la casa que conducía directamente al lago. Durante todo el recorrido nos sentimos observados, como si alguien nos vigilase pero no quisiera atacarnos. Escuchábamos pisadas a veces y otras una risa extraña femenina, que preferimos atribuir a alguna clase de animal. Por mucho que mirásemos, no había ni rastro de nadie a nuestro alrededor.

Y así alcanzamos el lago. Tal como lo recordaba, aquella vista era impresionante. Pero no podíamos detenernos allí eternamente, por mucho que quisiéramos. Sin embargo, ella se veía muy alicaída, mirándolo. La abracé desde detrás de su espalda y decidí tomarnos unos momentos para descansar. Le dije que iba a hacer mis necesidades y que me esperase allí. Cuando terminé, escuché la risa de Mei. Me preguntaba porqué se reía.

Entonces la vi junto a un niño, en la orilla del lago. No parecía estar haciéndole nada a Mei, por lo que decidí esconderme y observar durante un momento. Fijándome mejor, supe quién era ese chico, y un intenso escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. En ese momento apareció, para mi sorpresa, Antonio. Parecía conocer al chico. Lo que de verdad me asustaba, es pensar en donde podrían estar su padres. Salí del escondite, para reunirme con ellos. 

- **¿Por qué no le preguntas, más bien, por el tipo de las gafas?** - pregunté de repente con una mirada fría y dudosa, como si sospechase de él.

- **Quieres decir... ¿el padre del chico? ¿También le has visto? - respondió Antonio.**

- **Así que son hermanos... También es el padre de la chica que traje conmigo. ¿Os ha seguido? **- continué preguntando.

- **No, simplemente fuimos a su casa, pero no había nadie.**

-** Bien, es genial que te haya encontrado al fin. Te daré los detalles luego, pero creo que tenemos una oportunidad de escapar de esta isla. **

- ¡**¿Escapar?** - gritó el español a la vez abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo.

- **Sí, de la misma forma que llegaron sus padres. Hay un barco esperándonos al otro lado de la isla. **- expliqué lentamente, recordando el relato de Mei. - **Desconozco si se encuentra en buen estado, pero creo que merece la pena probar suerte.**

En ese momento, Antonio no sabía qué decir. Miró fijamente a la niña, sabiendo que debía entregársela al hombre que amenazó la vida de Lovi. Se preguntaba para qué la quería, y en ese momento sospechó del inglés Al igual que él mismo, puede que su amigo hubiera descubierto algo extraño de esta isla, algo que no quería contarle.

Seguramente su padre los estaba vigilando. Deseaba con toda su alma salvar a Lovi, pero no le gustaba en absoluto tener que dejarle la niña a cambio. Además, Arthur se había encariñado con ella, tal vez demasiado. No le dejaría llevársela por las buenas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Narrador Omnisciente:**

Empezaron a caminar, mientras ambos hombres dudaban sobre contarse las experiencias extrañas que habían tenido en la isla. De repente, en medio del lago se escucharon ruidos extraños. El agua se agitó y además de ella salía un humo extraño, como si se estuviera evaporando el agua. Entonces algo salió de las profundidades, lanzando por los aires increíbles cantidades de agua que al caer sobre ellos, la sintieron caliente.

Cuando miraron, una extraña sombra negra, gigantesca, se alzaba decenas de metros de altura sobre ellos. No tenía forma reconocible, pero de su "cuerpo" salían una especie de tentáculos, que empezó a lanzar contra ellos. Mientras corría, Arthur escuchaba el ruido de los tentáculos golpear el suelo. Le recordaban mucho al sonido de cuando "aquella cosa" les persiguió a través de la selva. Creyó que no podrían escapar de esta vez.

Antonio vio una entrada en las rocas a lo lejos. Pensó que podrían salvarse si se metían allí dentro. Cuando les dijo eso a los demás, Mei se negó rotundamente a ello. Antonio no entendía por qué. Arthur sabía cual era su temor, pero aun así la cogió en brazos y empezó a correr hacia ese lugar. El templo era un lugar peligroso, no sabía que encontraría allí, ni si les estarían esperando para tenderles una trampa, pero tenían que elegir entre eso o una muerte segura.

Consiguieron dejar atrás a ese monstruo y entrar al templo, mientras escuchaban como la entrada quedaba destruida por sus ataques. Mientras recuperaban el aliento, se fueron dando cuenta de que no estaban solos.

- **Al fin os tenemos. **- susurró la voz seria de un hombre.

- **Mierda... **- maldijo Arthur.

- **¡Papá! Eres tú quién controla esa cosa, ¡¿verdad?**

- **Oh, Mei... Desde que te fuiste de mi lado no sabes cuánto poder ha ganado esta isla. Y yo con ella. **- dijo con un tono de gran orgullo, mientras sonreía.

-** ¡Esto no está bien! ¡No sabes lo que podrías desencadenar!** - replicó Mei, mientras se agarraba a uno de los brazos del inglés.

- **Lo único que importa es el resultado final. **- finalizó el padre. -** Y para ello haré lo que sea necesario, incluso sacrificar a mi propia hija...**

- **¡¿Sacrificar? **- exclamó Antonio.

- **Así es. Y en cuanto a ti, cómo te prometí... te dejaré marchar con el pequeño Lovino. Gracias por atraer a mi hija de vuelta con su familia.**

En ese momento, aparecieron varias personas vestidas con túnicas de aspecto antiguo y portando lanzas en sus manos. Iban a por Mei.

- **¡Antonio! ¡¿Cómo que un trato, nos has traicionado? **- gritó Arthur mientras se ponía entre los desconocidos y Mei, blandiendo su espada.

- **Yo... no quería... **- murmuró el español, abatido.

-** Oh, no le eches la culpa. Es normal que se haya encariñado con el niño, así que le ofrecí un trato: su vida por la de Mei. **- continuó explicando el padre, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- **No lo permitiré. Me da igual qué tipo de creencias tengáis, y me da igual también vuestro puto dios. ¡No os permitiré hacerle nada!** - gruñó el rubio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Arthur's POV:**

Desenvainé mi espada y la alcé mientras corría a por ellos. La furia me cegaba y apenas podía contenerla, necesitaba destruirles, matarles. Por todo lo que nos habían hecho, por todo lo que le habían hecho a ella. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que sentía, de lo que ella significaba para mí.

Mi razón de combatir y de luchar. Durante toda mi vida sólo luché para mí mismo. Ahora ya no era así, ahora tenía a alguien a quien proteger, alguien a quien hacer sonreír. A partir de ahora lucharía por que esa sonrisa durase lo máximo posible. Y les ataqué con todas mis fuerzas. Ellos impedían que sonriese y yo les eliminaría para que pudiera hacerlo libremente. Me daba igual si era su padre, para mí sólo era un demonio que tan sólo busca su propia satisfacción. Y eso me enferma.

Eran varios, unos 6 o 7, pero conseguía al menos detener su avance. Aun así no podía quitarle ojo a Mei, que estaba abrazada a Lovi en una esquina. No confiaba en Antonio en absoluto, es más, sentía odio hacia él por habernos traicionado.

Y mientras en mi cabeza volaban esas ideas uno de los enemigos consiguió pasar hacia ellos, mientras los demás me atacaban para impedir que les ayudase. Pero por suerte Antonio entró en razón y se interpuso entre el enemigo y los jóvenes, para protegerles.

- **¿Qué estás haciendo, acaso has cambiado de opinión? **- preguntó el padre, sorprendido.

- **Simplemente recordé una cosa.** -dijo mientras desenvainaba su propia espada. - **Tú dijiste que me dejarías irme con Lovi. Y tienes razón, no me importa que seas un demonio ni el poder que puedas conseguir. Pero tras varios años perdido en esta isla, olvidé lo más importante para mí. Soy un pirata, un orgulloso pirata español. Y a mi ****NADIE****, ni siquiera tú, puede decirme lo que debo hacer. **- explicó el español, con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios. - **No sólo quiero irme de aquí con Lovi, sino también con Arthur y Mei.**

- **Sólo te daré una oportunidad, no puedes tenerlo todo. ¿Es esta tu última palabra? **- preguntó aquel hombre, intimidante.

- **Lo sé, pero soy un pirata. Y los piratas queremos poseer absolutamente todo. **- concluyó Antonio, aumentando su sonrisa.

- **¡Así se habla!** - le apoyé, con admiración.

- **¡Matadlos! **- ordenó el padre, alzando la voz.

Antonio atacó al enemigo que yo había perdido de vista, mientras los demás me atacaban con insistencia. Conseguí abatir a unos cuantos, pero estaba demasiado cansado. En cuanto vi que Antonio mató a su contrincante le grité, señalándole que se fuese con los niños por una de las entradas por las que habían llegado aquellos bastardos.

Yo les entretendría, mientras les daba tiempo de alejarse lo suficiente y escapar hacia la costa norte. Antonio no dudó, a pesar de saber que era un acto suicida por mi parte. Cogió a Mei y a Lovi y los sacó rápidamente de allí. Mei no dejaba de mirarme, con un rostro de inmensa preocupación.

Le sonreí y asentí, como queriendo decir: **"Nos vemos al otro lado**". Su padre, furioso, gritó en alguna especie de lengua antigua y toda la estancia empezó a temblar.

- **¡¿Intentas enterrarnos vivos? **- pregunté confuso, sin entender que ocurría.

- **Nunca os permitiré abandonar la isla, necesito su poder. Y dos asquerosos piratas no me lo impedirán. **

- **¿Y para qué quieres su poder, qué es lo que merece tanto la pena como para matar por ello?** - dije mientras bloqueaba y combatía a sus súbditos.

- **Esta isla es especial, no todos pueden entrar a ella. Y mucho menos, salir. En este templo vivían los dioses de nuestros antepasados. Dioses que acabaron matándose unos a otros, por estar a favor o en contra de la raza humana. **- el hombre relataba aquella historia con una sonrisa en los labios, ansioso de poder. - **Quiero su poder, el poder de un dios, para alzarme sobre el resto de mortales y traer la armonía que el mundo necesita. Sin piratas ni guerras santas.**

- **¿Y te crees el más indicado para ello? Me das pena. **- le respondí, utilizando un tono humillante.

- **¡¿Qué has dicho?**

En ese instante acabé con el último de sus camaradas, atravesando su pecho con mi acero. Entonces me dirigí a hablar frente a frente con él.

- **Eres como esos humanos que dices querer gobernar y adoctrinar. No sé si los dioses tenían razón en si la raza humana debería perdurar o no. Pero sí sé que con un humano gobernándolos, nada cambiará. Ni aunque seas omnipotente dejarás de ser un simple y egoísta ser humano. - le eché esas cosas en cara, descansando de aquella pelea. - Y además... No puedes aspirar a ello queriendo matar a tu propia hija. No lo permitiré. Esta tumba de dioses, será la tuya también.** -dije convencido de mis propias habilidades, mientras alzaba la punta de mi espada señalando su pecho.

- **Puede que no sea un dios todavía, pero cuando resucité a ese ser que llamas Lovi conseguí un poco de su poder. **

La estancia comenzó a temblar todavía más. Las salidas se venían abajo, mientras un gran aullido resonaba por todo el lugar.

- **Te dejo con mi Cerbero, el guardián de esta Isla. Yo tengo asuntos pendientes con tus amigos. **- Entonces un rayo de luz le envolvió, y tras un instante desapareció de mi vista.

Sentía furia por haberle dejado escapar, pero no podía entretenerme. Aquella cosa estaba acercándose y para cuando llegase, acabaría enterrado en este lugar. Pero no tenía ninguna vía de escape. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sobrevivir?

Me fijé que el techo se estaba derrumbando y dejó pasar una luz que venía del exterior. Era la única salida que había en ese momento, decidí intentar llegar a ella en vez de quedarme esperando a la muerte.

Así que corrí cómo nunca hice y empecé a subir por las escaleras hasta el trono, el punto más alto de la estancia y desde allí escalé por la pared, agarrándome a lo que veía. Podía alcanzar el hueco si me agarraba a las maderas y tablones que estaban resquebrajándose en el techo. Sin embargo, si uno de ellos no aguantaba mi peso, caería y moriría. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar. Aquella cosa llamada "Cerbero" estaba a punto de llegar. Y con lo inmenso que es, seguramente me mataría al instante.

Y entonces fue cuando lo vi, debajo de mí. El suelo se vino abajo y unos tentáculos negros se agarraban a la pared, para poder ascender desde dondequiera que viniese. Casi me caía debido al gran estruendo y terremoto que provocó, pero logré agarrarme con una mano mientras observaba a la bestia. En el lago solo vimos su cuerpo, amorfo y tétrico, pero visto desde arriba se le podía ver su verdadera forma. Un calamar gigante, tal como nunca había visto. Parecía sacado de las antiguas historias griegas, cuando Poseidón mandaba en los mares y usaba criaturas así para sacrificar a las pobres almas que navegasen por el mar Mediterráneo.

Entonces ese bicho me agarró del cuerpo con su tentáculo y empezó a tirar para arrastrarme al infierno con él. Y se me ocurrió la gran locura de agarrarme con una mano, mientras con la otra cogía y usaba mi espada contra él. Me caí. Y pensé que estaba perdido.

Pero me negué a morir aún y le ataqué en cualquier lugar que viese a mi alcance. Hasta que le hice un buen corte en uno de sus ojos, momento en el cual me golpeó contra el techo de nuevo. Me agarré de nuevo a los salientes y le ataqué en su asqueroso tentáculo para cortárselo. Se escuchó un aullido gutural que casi me deja sordo, pero mi preocupación se centró en la salida que tenía justo al lado, donde me había golpeado antes. El techo se había derrumbado, dejando un hueco con el ancho suficiente para escapar a la superficie. Así que me moví rápido, antes de que el "calamarcito" se recuperase y volviese a por mí.

Cuando respiré el aire fresco, no pude creer que me hubiese salvado por los pelos. La adrenalina comenzaba a bajar y las ideas en mi cabeza a ordenarse de nuevo. El templo debía tener otra salida. Entonces recordé la cueva donde conocí a Mei. Cuando escapamos salimos de allí por un único camino, pero dentro había más pasillos y rutas. Tal vez una de ellas conectaba con este templo y si iba hacia allí, me encontraría con los demás.

Ese pensamiento se difuminó cuando noté algo en mi hombro de repente, un golpe seco. Cuando lo vi tenía una flecha atravesándolo, y fue entonces cuando el dolor apareció a gran escala. Me retorcí en el suelo mientras veía a varias personas, vestidas con harapos y con arcos apuntándome. Uno de ellos disparó de nuevo, esta vez atravesando la pierna. Mientras gritaba de dolor supe que querían inmovilizarme. Sin poder usar armas ni caminar, estaba a su merced. Y seguramente por el dolor, mi vista se nubló hasta que caí inconsciente.

Al despertar de nuevo sentí una gran brisa, fría, golpearme la cara. Además, escuchaba las olas del mar romper en la costa. Cuando miré a mi alrededor, descubrí que me habían atado a lo alto de un mástil de un barco que parecía estar encallado en la isla.

Y abajo del todo, mirándome, estaba **ÉL**.

- **¿Qué... estás haciendo? **- pregunté, todavía aturdido por acabar de abrir los ojos.

- **Has despertado, genial. Estás a punto de ver el espectáculo final. **- El tipo sonreía, y su sonrisa era terrorífica.

Me señaló que mirase a mi izquierda,y entonces vi a Antonio y a Lovi atados a otro mástil. A nuestro alrededor se dibujaba un atardecer apocalíptico. Una gran tormenta estaba iniciándose en el lugar. Debíamos estar en el barco que se suponía que iba a ser nuestra salida. Entonces miré abajo y vi a los secuaces del padre de Mei, cargándola en una especie de camilla, desnuda.

- **Observa a tu alrededor, estamos en comunión con la Isla. **- habló el padre, con un tono victorioso. -** Y ahora, recuperaré el poder que perdí.**

Apenas podía moverme, tan sólo observar. Mirar como ese bastardo iba a hacerle daño de nuevo a su propia hija. Me sentía como si fuese el único al que no le importaban estas historias de los dioses, ni su poder ni sus milagros. ¿De qué sirven si la gente sufre por ellos?

El cielo se oscureció y desde el horizonte se escuchaban truenos. El viento estremecía todo el barco, que no se encontraba precisamente en su mejor estado. Mientras pensaba cómo bajar de allí, no podía evitar mirar lo que estaba pasando allí abajo.

Todos, incluido el padre, rezaban cánticos extraños alrededor de Mei, que gritaba sin consuelo, pidiendo ayuda. En mi corazón se desbordaba la ira, pero no podía más que hacer que hablarle para tranquilizarla. 

Entonces la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros, sobre Mei. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo eso? Ella no tenía la culpa de nada... de nada en absoluto.

Al final me rendí, me dediqué finalmente a observar como su padre alzaba en su mano derecha un puñal extraño, que iría directo al corazón de mi amada. La rabia dejó paso a la tranquilidad en mi corazón, ya que al menos todo terminaría en apenas unos segundos. Su sufrimiento, el mío y el de todos los demás en esa isla. Maldije a Dios por permitir que todo esto ocurriese. Y de repente, cómo si me hubiera escuchado, un relámpago me cegó totalmente.

Cuando mi visión se aclaró ya no estaba allí, en aquella costa. Ahora se trataba de una especie de coliseo, lleno de personas gritándome. ¿Había enloquecido? ¿O todo era un sueño? Sin embargo, era tan real... Cómo las visiones que me hizo tener Mei.

Sobre nuestras cabezas estaba la misma tormenta, el mismo viento y las mismas gotas que caían como cuchillos fríos sobre todos. Delante de mí había una especie de gladiador. Me di cuenta de que yo también estaba vistiendo de la misma manera.

Y miramos al palco, lleno de oro y diamantes, seguramente el lugar donde se sentaba el líder de aquel lugar. El cual se levantó y se dirigió a nosotros.

- **¡Legendarios guerreros! Hoy es un día especial para todos nosotros. Los Dioses exigen nuestro sacrificio y tenéis el honor de llevarlo a cabo. Uno debe vivir y otro debe morir. El que muera quedará liberado del campo de batalla, pero el vencedor, aunque deba permanecer en él, también recibirá su recompensa. **- el líder alzó los brazos, continuando su discurso. - **No con oro, ni mujeres ni ninguna otra cosa material. Se le recompensará con el honor de ver a los propios Dioses, y estos le concederán lo que más desee en el fondo de su corazón. ¡La sangre es la llave!** - gritó, dirigiéndose a todos los que estaban presentes, cómo si fuese un ritual. 

- ¡**La sangre es la llave! **- exclamó el público con ansias.**  
><strong> 

- **¡Que empiece el combate! **- saltó el líder, bajando por fin los brazos.

El otro guerrero se abalanzó sobre mí, atacándome sin piedad. Si así estaban las cosas, debía ganar para poder realizar mi "deseo". Me fijé en mi contrincante, que llevaba un casco que le cubría toda la cara, luchaba con técnicas muy parecidas a las mías, cómo si él también hubiese sido un pirata.

Tras varios golpes finalmente logré clavarle mi espada en el estómago, momento en el cual todo el público gritó, lleno de júbilo, felices de ver semejante espectáculo sangriento. Posé lentamente a mi enemigo en el suelo y me intentaba decir algo, agarrándome del brazo. Al quitarle el casco, no pude creer lo que veía.

- **¡¿Tú? ¿Por qué...? **- pregunté, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver su verdadero rostro.

- **Porque fuimos llamados para ayudarles... Uno debía morir y otro vivir, ¿recuerdas? **- susurró Antonio, posando su mano sobre su herida.

- **No tenía por qué ser así... **- murmuré también, abatido.

- **No importa... Teníamos una oportunidad para cambiar nuestro destino, Arthur. Seríamos idiotas si no la aprovecháramos...**

- **Pero si hubiese sabido quién eras, yo... **- cerré los ojos de pura rabia, sintiendo como ardía por dentro.

- **En tu corazón, al igual que el mío, reside el mismo deseo. Ahora ve, sálvala... prométeme que lo harás.**

- **Lo haré, amigo mío. **- le contesté mientras sujetaba su mano, hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos. - **Descansa en paz, guerrero del Mediterráneo.**

A mi alrededor aparecieron varios súbditos del líder, indicándome que les siguiese. Me llevaron al interior del coliseo, siguiendo numerosos pasillos y escaleras hasta que llegamos a una gran puerta, llena de símbolos extraños y ofrendas a ambos lados. Entonces me dejaron a solas y atravesé dicha puerta, sin saber qué tipo de locura me esperaría ahí dentro esta vez.

Esta nueva estancia era totalmente impresionante y muy distinta a todo lo que había visto en mi vida. Era totalmente cristalina, con grandes ventanales por los que pasaba la poca luz que permitía la tormenta entre las nubes.

Al mirar el exterior me di cuenta de que estaba en la misma isla de siempre, pero... Había pequeños poblados con edificios y grandes estatuas, repartidas por todas partes. Sin duda debía tratarse del pasado de la isla, mucho antes de que existiese nuestra civilización.

A ambos lados de la estancia había numerosos tronos, parecidos a aquel que había en el templo subterráneo del lago, pero totalmente hechos de diamante. Escuché pisadas detrás de mí y al girarme observé a un hombre de mi edad, fornido y alto, de piel morena al igual que su cabello, del que salían muchos rizo y con un poco de barba, que dejaba pasar una sonrisa extrañamente pacífica.

- **Bienvenido, Arthur.** - saludó el desconocido.

- **¿Eres... Dios?** - pregunté, incrédulo.

- **Llámame César. Nunca me he acostumbrado a que me traten como un ser superior... No es mi estilo. **- explicó él, con un tono nada intimidante.

- **César pues. He vencido, he realizado el sacrificio. ¿Escucharás mi deseo?**

- **No hace falta oírlo. Quieres salvar a Mei, la última de los nuestros. **- adivinó César, pasando a un tono más serio.

- **Ella no merece pasar por todo eso, merece una vida mejor.**

- **Todo empezó justo aquí, en este instante. Observa. **- Señaló al exterior, a una pirámide al otro extremo del valle.

Una gran luz se iluminó en ese instante en lo más alto de la construcción. Entonces un gran terremoto sacudió la isla y una ola de fuego devoró todo lo que había en ella.

Excepto nuestra estancia, que parecía no haberse dañado en absoluto. Miré a César, impaciente por las respuestas que debía darme.

- **Uno de los vuestros nos traicionó. La humanidad nunca ha sido ni será capaz de contener dentro de su corazón nuestro poder. **- me explicó él, mientras su mirada cambiaba. - **Al final, el único desenlace posible es este. Destrucción y caos en el mundo. Lo que acabas de ver, es lo que sucederá si no detienes a tu enemigo.**

- **Pero estoy completamente inmovilizado, y él a punto de matar a Mei...**

- **No puedo ayudarte, al menos no directamente. **

- ¡**¿Cómo que no? ¡¿Entonces me has traído aquí para nada? La muerte de mi tripulación, de mis amigos... ¡¿Ha sido en vano? **- exclamé sin entender nada de la situación, preso de la rabia.

- **Aunque estemos muertos seguimos obedeciendo nuestra ley, Arthur Kirkland. Aunque no podáis vernos físicamente ni podamos mostrar nuestro poder ya, seguimos existiendo en esta isla, pero atrapados en el tiempo. Revivimos una y otra vez este día, intentando buscar la manera de liberarnos. **- se acercó más a mí, sin parar de hablar. - **Por supuesto, podríamos salvarnos si usáramos nuestros poderes. Pero eso significaría violar nuestra ley, ya que si hubiésemos evitado esta destrucción, seríamos iguales o peores que el ser humano que nos condenó a este infierno. Debe existir un equilibrio para que los que tienen el poder y los que no, puedan coexistir sin dañarse unos a otros. Y nuestro equilibrio es nuestra ley.**

- **Entonces... ¿Qué queréis de mí? **- pregunté después, terminando de escuchar su explicación.

- **No puedo ayudarte a matar a tu enemigo. Pero si puedo liberarte de lo que te impide hacerlo. Pero a cambio debo pedirte algo.**

- **¿El qué? **- la curiosidad se notaba en mi voz, al igual que el ansia.

- **Que te quedes en la isla durante el resto de tu vida. Quiero que nos ayudes, que destruyas la maldición que nos ha hecho cautivos de nuestro propio poder. **- explicó él, cerrando los ojos.

- **Pero quería ofrecer a Mei una vida mejor... lejos, en mi hogar... **- murmuré, empezando a sonar de nuevo abatido.

- **El sacrificio de sangre era la prueba que requeríamos no para escuchar los deseos del guerrero, sino para convertirlo en nuestro guardián. Obviamente estás en un sueño, no has matado a Antonio en la vida real.**

- **¿Está vivo? **- mis ojos se iluminaron, apareciendo una pequeña esperanza en ellos.

- **Por ahora. Pero no te aseguro que siga así si Mei muere. Si aceptas ayudarnos haremos lo posible para que cumplas tu deseo: una vida mejor para tu amada.**

- **Y a cambio debo olvidarme de mi anterior vida... ¿eh? **- murmuré, mirando hacia a un lado mientras me lo planteaba.

- **Al menos hasta que consigas romper la maldición. **- finalizó César.

- **Acepto. **- dije, con plena convicción en mis palabras.

- **¿Estás seguro? **- alzó una ceja, seguramente sin esperarse aquella respuesta.

- **No tengo elección, ¿verdad? Al menos Mei vivirá y será feliz al lado de Antonio y Lovino.**

- **En ese caso, Arthur Kirkland, te nombro nuestro nuevo guardián. Ahora prepárate, te enviaré al momento justo en el que perdiste el conocimiento. Gracias por todo. **- concluyó César, esbozando una sonrisa.

Me ofreció su mano y sin pensarlo la tomé, cómo una señal de que nuestro contrato ha sido firmado verbalmente. Una luz nos envolvió y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya no sentía la mano de César.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mei POV:**

Desperté, sin saber donde me encontraba. Miraba a todas partes y no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Una habitación, con decoración, flores, un par de camas... Y una ventana.

Me levanté, sin creérmelo, y me acerqué a ella. Podía observar enormes campos de avena y trigo, con un sol que golpeaba fuerte en la piel y un calor que me hacía sudar como nunca.

Lo más extraño de todo, era esa aparente "paz" que sentía. Ya no estaba en la isla, eso estaba claro. ¿Había muerto, esto es lo que hay después de la muerte?

Alguien llamó a la puerta y me pidió permiso para entrar.

Era una especie de criada del hogar, que venía a ver como me encontraba y a traerme un poco de comida. Cuando le pregunté dónde me encontraba, me dijo que su "Señor" me lo contaría todo dentro de un momento, cuando volviera del campo.

Hasta entonces, decidí disfrutar de la comida que me prepararon. Desde que tenía memoria, ninguna comida me había sabido tan rica, sobretodo comparada con la de la Isla. Poder comer algo caliente y tener un poco de pan, era suficiente como para llorar de felicidad.

Tras un rato esperando, al fin apareció ese "señor" que me dijo la sirvienta. Era Antonio, que esgrimía una sonrisa en su rostro, contento de que me recuperase.

- **Qué bien que hayas despertado al fin, Mei. Estábamos preocupados. **- empezó él, mirándome.

- **¿Estabais? **- le pregunté, parpadeando.

- **Yo y Lovi. El pequeño no tiene amigos de su edad aquí cerca... le vendrá bien que su hermanita se haya recuperado.**

- **Lovi... ¿Dónde estamos, qué ha pasado? **- continué preguntando, confundida.

-** En casa.** -dijo, sonriendo. - **Estamos en casa, concretamente en mi hogar, España.**

- **¿Y Arthur...? **- susurré con algo de miedo, sospechando.

- **Él... **-su sonrisa se apagó a la vez que sus ojos apartaron la mirada al suelo, triste. - **No está aquí.**

- **¡¿Qué? **- grité, sintiendo como algo dentro de mí se rompía.

Entonces me contó cómo, sacrificándose, Arthur nos salvó.

Un rayo impactó sobre el mástil que le tenía atado, lo que le permitió desatarse y lanzarse encima de mi padre, que estaba a punto de clavarme el puñal.

En tan solo un segundo Arthur cayó encima de él y el puñal acabó en el estómago de mi padre.

Los cómplices de mi padre, en vez de vengar su muerte nos liberaron de nuestras ataduras y nos dejaron libres. Dijeron que Arthur se había convertido en un arma de los dioses, que la muerte de su líder era prueba de ello.

Por tanto, ahora estaban a nuestras órdenes y nos imploraban nuestro perdón por todo lo que nos hicieron.

Entre todos pusieron a punto el velero, que estaba a punto de hundirse si no lo sacábamos de la costa.

Arthur había quedado herido por la caída, no podía moverse y le dolía si otros le intentaban ayudar. Por mucho que Antonio quisiera, no podía llevarse a Arthur de allí.

Malherido, le pidió un último favor: que me salvase.

Él debía quedarse en la isla para pagar el favor que "los dioses" le ofrecieron. Y así, sin mirar atrás, Antonio y los demás pusieron en marcha el velero, alejándonos de la isla antes de que la tormenta descargase todo su poder.

Dentro de mí sabía que él había llegado a la isla para ayudarme, pero no tenía ni idea de que el destino tenía más planes para él. Cuando le dije a Antonio que quería volver, que deseaba verle, se negó.

- **No tengo ni idea de como pasó. Cuando yo desaparecí, estaba navegando por el Atlántico, rumbo al norte. Pero cuando regresamos a España estábamos en el mar Mediterráneo. No tengo ni idea de como volver allí, Mei... **- murmuró con pena, seguramente por los recuerdos presentes en su cabeza. - **Y no me arriesgaré, no permitiré que su muerte haya sido en vano. Os cuidaré a ti y a Lovi por siempre. No volveremos jamás a ese lugar.**

- **¡No te atrevas a decir que ha muerto! **- exclamé, sintiendo como la impotencia recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo.

- **Tú no viste como quedó tras la caída...**

- **¡¿Significa que tenemos que quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados, sabiendo que puede necesitar ayuda? **- gruñí, notando que también la rabia empezaba a aparecer en mí.

- **No quisiera decirlo pero... Por mucho que queramos no podemos hacer nada por él, debemos darle por muerto. **- finalizó, con un tono serio que camuflaba la pena que sentía.

- **¡No, me niego! ¡Sólo eres un cobarde que no quiere volver allí! **- grité de nuevo. Las lágrimas empezaron a asomar por mi rostro.

Antonio, afligido, decidió dejarme a solas. No podía aceptarlo, no iba a pensar en Arthur en pasado, no ha muerto para mí. Él tenía razón en que sería complicado el volver a la isla, pero no era imposible.

Y aunque me costase toda la vida, no me rendiría. Le debía mi vida y mi corazón. Su bondad y sacrificio no sólo ha hecho que le ame, sino que sea capaz de sacrificarme por él. No soy cómo Antonio, si quiere puede quedarse aquí sentado, porque yo voy a ir a por Arthur.

Ahora me toca a mí salvarle.

**FIN**


End file.
